


Please Read

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: This isn’t a fanfic - this is me reaching out to you.





	Please Read

I wanted to pen this note to say I’m sorry. I will be the first person to recognise that Inanition was wrong - I was in too much of a dark place to write what I did, and it was an unfair, overly glamourised presentation of anorexia. I deleted it the following day because I recognised that it was unfair to write something with the potential to trigger so many people, something which I couldn’t give the justice it needed (and which so many people have written so much better). I have promised myself that I won’t be dealing with those topics in future, but it’s unfair to give a presentation that isn’t accurate.

I don’t know if I’ll continue writing my other fics - I’ve been trying to write more upbeat things, and yet I feel like people are going out of their way to find faults in what I write. Writing isn’t fun when you dread the comments - I’ve always loved reading your comments, interacting, but now I feel I have (deservedly) lost a big portion of my lovely readers and I’ve gained people that are trying to get to me and upset me.

Please remember that i am an eighteen year old girl, and I will make mistakes, and I will learn from my mistakes.

It truly has been a pleasure to write for you all, to delve into the verses I have created, but I’m not sure I’ll continue it any longer.


End file.
